More Than A Brother
by XevagirlX
Summary: Hikaru's starting to feel more towards his brother...
1. Evening

_I'm sick of this acting,_ Hikaru thought as Kaoru walked alongside him as they exited the Third music room and headed towards the front of the school to wait for their limo. _It's not fair how I can only get close to him around the Fangirls._ Hikaru grumbled under his breath. What was worse was that he was _sure_ that Kaoru never thought that for once Hikaru was actually serious.

They reached the outside of the school, and Kaoru pulled open the backseat door, and slid over to the left side. Hikaru sat down and shut the door behind him, not bothering to fasten his seatbelt. The Chauffer picked up speed as they drove out of campus, and onto the main road. Hikaru stole a glance at his younger brother, admiring his pale skin, slender fingers, and golden eyes. He couldn't help but feel the need to tangle that silky hair in his hands as he met his lips with Kaoru's…a thought that seemed to replay in his mind more and more often lately.

"Is…something wrong, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru was startled out of his trance by Kaoru's voice. He realized he was staring more than he intended…

"You were staring at me…" Kaoru repeated, a confused look on his face.

Hikaru felt a rush of blood appear on his face, wanting anything but Kaoru to find out exactly _why_ he was staring.

"N-No reason. Just…. tired, I guess." Hikaru answered nervously as he quickly averted his gaze.

_But why hold back?_ A thought in the back of his mind stated. Hikaru felt his eyes widen as the he processed this. Suddenly, he felt a slight pressure. He quickly turned, and saw Kaoru's head placed on his shoulder. His hair shined in the pale sunlight coming through the window.

"Really, Hikaru? Is that all that's wrong?" Kaoru asked in a small voice.

Hikaru's heart started pounding like 20 drums. _What is he doing?_ Hikaru thought, panicking. Temptation was high, almost excruciating.

"Kaoru…." Hikaru wrapped his arm around his little brother, and brought himself closer to him.

"I'm fine. Really." Hikaru smiled as Kaoru looked up with a worried expression on his pale face. It soon turned into a smile.

Hikaru bit his lip. _I shouldn't do this,_ he thought.

Hikaru lifted Kaoru's chin up, facing him. A surprised look replaced Kaoru's smile.

"H-Hikaru…?" Kaoru spoke, a noticeable blush appearing on his face.

"Just…stay still…." Hikaru whispered, looking deep into Kaoru's eyes, as he pulled Kaoru closer to him. A small gasp escaped from the lips that Hikaru wanted so desperately to claim. Suddenly, the twins felt a sudden jolt.

Their limo had stopped, and had arrived at their mansion.

Hikaru quickly jumped back away form Kaoru, and looked away again as he opened the door, and walked briskly out. He heard Kaoru's footsteps follow closely behind him, but didn't want to turn around, and have to look at his little brother's face.

The twins both reached their bedroom, and still Hikaru remained silent. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking towards the floor. Finally, he heard Kaoru's nervous voice.

"Hikaru…. What was that?" He walked over to where Hikaru sat, sullen and ashamed. The younger twin sat on the floor next to him, and looked up again.

Hikaru pondered if he should answer him, or not. How could he tell his own little brother that he had deeper feelings for him other than a brother? It just seemed…wrong. They were _related._ How much more creepy could you get?

Even though these thoughts racked his mind, he still couldn't resist how he really felt. It was hard to ignore, and he knew that he had to face the fact someday.

Hikaru heard his younger twin gulp quietly, then heard him mumble.

"Hm?" Hikaru asked, curious.

"Hikaru…I said that you can…continue, if you…want to…" The words were accompanied with a rather cute crimson blush on Kaoru's face.

Hikaru looked down at his little brother, and felt his heart pound. He joined Kaoru on the floor, and brought himself closer to him again. He placed his hands on Kaoru's slender shoulders, and finally looked into his eyes again. Kaoru's deep blush remained.

"Kaoru…are you really sure?"

"Yes…." Kaoru said slowly. "Please…Hikaru…" He looked at Hikaru with longing.

Hikaru felt his face get red again at the sound of Kaoru saying his name like that.

_Ah…_ Hikaru thought as he closed his eyes, and finally met his lips with Kaoru's.

Kaoru's lips were softer than satin, and were more luscious than anything Hikaru could think of. Kaoru moaned slowly as Hikaru hungrily glided his tongue across his bottom lip. Hikaru suddenly felt his twin's hand tangle in his hair as parted his lips, allowing Hikaru entrance. Hikaru greedily accepted the invitation, and began to slip his hand under Kaoru's shirt.

"Hikaru…No…" Kaoru gasped as he pulled away.

The older twin grumbled in protest. He leaned in, and placed his mouth on the crook of his neck, and licked the pink skin.

"S-Stop…Hikaru…Ah!"

Kaoru flinched as he felt Hikaru suck on his skin.

"Hikaru…What about…Ha…. The maids….-"

Hikaru interrupted by meeting with Kaoru's lips. "Hush." He gazed into his brother's golden eyes. He wrapped his arms around Kaoru, and lifted him off the ground.

"Aah! Hikaru-" The older twin threw back the comforter and sheets, and placed Kaoru on one side of the bed. Hikaru climbed in next to him, and draped his thin arms around Kaoru. He felt his little brother get warmer, as if he was blushing. Hikaru looked down at his adorable brother, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." Hikaru whispered sweetly.

"I love you too, Hikaru." Kaoru looked up and smiled with a blush spread across his pale face. The twins shared one last, deep kiss before falling into a deep sleep in each other' arms.

* * *

This was originally ment to be a one shot, but I'm considering chapters. Let me know if I should continue ^^

Hope you liked it ~

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way.

If I did, there'd be alot more Yaoi. *evil grin*


	2. Morning

Thanks for suggesting I continue this. =3

I hope you enjoy it just as much as the first chapter~

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or Green Day. I only own them in my wildest dreams….*sniff*

* * *

Kaoru Hitachiin slowly opened his eyes to the pale sunlight filling the room. It was peacefully quiet, and he listened to the sound of his breathing. Soon, he heard a breath out of sync with his, and paused to see if he was just hearing things. Turns out he wasn't, as more short breaths seemed to come from directly behind him…

_Oh-H…Hikaru... _Kaoru began to blush as events that happened yesterday started to fill his head.

"Ah…" Kaoru suddenly recalled that they fell asleep together just the previous night. His face now had a streak of crimson across it. He felt a hand go across his waist and up to his chest.

"Mmm…Good morning Kaoru-chan." Hikaru whispered sexily.

"Morning…." Kaoru said shyly. Hikaru sounded so lustful like that…

Hikaru pulled his cute younger brother so that his back was against his chest. Kaoru's heart started to beat faster as he got closer to Hikaru.

"Are you blushing?" Hikaru whispered again in a familiar tone. A faint, loving laugh escaped Hikaru as his little uke gasped quietly.

"N-No! What makes you think I am??" Kaoru replied, still unable to hide his obvious blush.

"Hmm…How about this?" Hikaru gently bit the crook of Kaoru's neck, and licked a small area with the tip of his tongue. Kaoru's short, heavy breaths were like music to Hikaru's ears.

"Ha…H-Hikaru…it's too early…s-top…Ah…"

Hikaru turned Kaoru over to face him, and lifted his chin. "See? Told you." Hikaru smirked. Kaoru looked away in a feeble attempt to ignore the splash of red on his face. The older twin brought his face closer to his brother's, and placed a sweet kiss on Kaoru's pink lips.

"Mmm…Hikaru, what time is it?"

"Probably time for school. I'd rather spend the day with you all to myself though." Hikaru stroked through his younger brother's silky, tangled hair.

"B-But we can't do that…!" Kaoru protested.

"Oh, yes we can. All we have to do is stay home."

"But the maids will notice…" Kaoru said nervously.

"I'll just send them away today. No one will be here but you and me."

"Hikaru-" Kaoru started. Hikaru had put his finger on the younger twin's lips to silence him. Kaoru gazed at Hikaru innocently.

_Why does he have to act so cute…._ Hikaru thought nervously.

"Hush. Remember what I said? All we have to do is stay home. I'll send the maids away right now." Hikaru kissed his brother's forehead before he left. As the older twin shut the door, Kaoru hugged his knees underneath the covers. _'No one will be here but you and me….' _ Another blush played across Kaoru's face again. He wondered if Hikaru would get him to actually…._ Ah! What am I thinking??_ Kaoru thought as he buried his face in his arms.

"Kaoru? You ok?"

Kaoru was startled from not hearing the door open in the first place, not to mention what he was just thinking about. "Ah! Hikaru…."

"I've sent the all the maids away for us. Geez, how can you still be blushing? You shouldn't be so embarrassed…."

Hikaru climbed onto the bed to join his little (blushing) brother. "It's just you and me after all…alone…." Hikaru lifted Kaoru's chin up again, and kissed the corner of his jaw. The younger twin shivered. "I love you." Kaoru whispered. Kaoru put his arms around Hikaru's neck, and drew him closer, obviously stating what he wanted.

Hikaru placed a quick pek on his cheek and said, "In a second, babe. I'm starving. What'd you say we go downstairs and get something?" Pouting, Kaoru agreed. "Ok. Let me-Ah! Hikaru!" Hikaru had lifted his little brother into his arms, bridal style. Hikaru whisked his brother down the staircase as if he were an oversized doll. When they landed in the kitchen, Hikaru gently put down Kaoru on the nearest couch. "Oh my god, Hikaru! I can't believe you did that!" An awed look finally replaced the usual blush on Kaoru's face.

"I did it last night too. Don't you remember?" Hikaru responded coyly.

"This time was longer though."

Kaoru stood up and walked over to Hikaru.

"You're crazy." Kaoru whispered seductively in his brother's ear as he draped his arms around him.

"Thanks. You're sexy." Hikaru responded.

"Am I?" Kaoru tried to sound the same, but he couldn't help but blush from surprise.

"Hell. Yeah." Hikaru turned and put his hands on Kaoru's slender hips. Kaoru gazed down at the floor, hiding his too obvious blush.

"In fact…" Hikaru started, while lifting Kaoru's chin.

"I'd rather eat you up for breakfast." Hikaru leaned the younger twin up against the counter. "Mmm?" Hikaru prompted.

"Go ahead…" Kaoru looked up at his brother, willingly displaying his blush.

But Hikaru knew that Kaoru's eyes were saying something else.

_I'm Yours._

_

* * *

  
_

Woo, second chapter done!~

This one took me all night…till two in the morning, infact. 0_0

Not that tired though. XD

Thanks again for letting me continue this. =3


	3. Afternoon

Today, we have Hikaru for the disclaimer. I'm sure he's not too happy about me stealing him away from his little Kaoru chan, are you?~

"No." *Icy stare *

Ok, you can get it over with then…

"Sigh…. Eva does not own any part of Ouran High School Host club. Although I wish she did, so I could be with Kaoru-chan more often…*smirk*"

Thanks, Hikaru. You could go play with your uke now…

"Thanks. Kaoru-channn…."

Ok, let's get started with chapter 3!~ I'll go get my camera in the meantime…. Tehee…

* * *

The Host Club was missing two particular members today, and the customers seemed very crestfallen. Most of them turned over to Tamaki Souh in place of the usual twins.

"Tamaki-kun, do you know where the twins are today?" A customer with short brown hair asked.

"My princess, I know you miss your usual services, but I can surely fill the hole in your hearts!" The dramatic blonde replied to the now swooning Fangirls, avoiding the question with stubble ease.

Haruhi Fujioka heard another female voice squeal, "Oh Tamaki-kun!" yet again for the millionth time this afternoon. She sighed, thinking, _How can those silly girls keep falling for this guy? He didn't even actually answer them…._

Haruhi thought about the possible whereabouts of the twins. It wasn't like them to miss a day. _They're probably just at home….no big deal…. _

"Haruhi-kun, what's troubling you?" Haruhi's little circle of customers asked.

Haruhi was startled out of her thoughts by the slightly high-pitched voices of her female clients.  
"Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering where the twins could be today." She sealed the reply with her usual, natural smile.

"I was too…I hope they come back soon." A customer stated.

"I'm sure they're just being lazy for the day. It's probably nothing to really worry about." Haruhi reassured.

"Oh, Haruhi…" The customers blushed. _Sometimes this almost seems too easy…_ Haruhi thought nervously. Haruhi looked out the window for a moment. "Mmm…"

* * *

Hikaru stole several glances at his little brother lounging on the couch, facing towards the T.V. He seemed to be paying attention to it, and he looked so…._ innocent._ Hikaru snapped out of his trance, and paid attention to the stove where he was supposed to be fixing himself an omelette that was almost burnt.

"Crap." The older twin flipped the now crispy omelette onto a plate.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, turning his head.

"Burnt it." Hikaru mumbled. Kaoru got up, and walked towards his brother. He put his chin on is shoulder, and gazed up at him with his golden eyes.

"What were you paying attention to?"

"Nothing…" Hikaru dragged out as he pulled Kaoru close up against him. "It's more of a question of 'who.' " A little surprised gasp left Kaoru, as he looked the other way.

"…Couldn't help myself. You just looked so freakin' cute."

Kaoru's face broke out in a rosy blush. "You…shouldn't say things like that." The younger twin said quietly.

"I wouldn't if you stopped being adorable as you are. But that would be very, very, hard for you…" Hikaru pressed his lips against his brother's, and pulled him even closer.

Hikaru shuddered as he heard the younger twin moan as he tangled his fingers in his hair.

"Nnn…" Kaoru pulled away for a short moment to catch his breath. "Hikaru…"

Hikaru moved to Kaoru's neck, and slid off the material off Kaoru's shoulder.

"Ah! Hikaru…what are you-" Kaoru got cut off by a hand he felt going across his crotch area. Kaoru felt a chill of shock and pleasure run down his spine.

Kaoru felt himself get excited by Hikaru's touch, but tried to fight it.

"Hikaru….ha…Don't…" Kaoru clutched his brother's back, breathing heavily. He knew he wanted his brother, badly. It was so easy to give in….

"Please." Hikaru whispered. Kaoru clutched Hikaru's back tighter, and let his eyes drift closed. "Yes…" Kaoru responded as he felt his shirt being lifted.

-

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru awoke with a start to find himself still on the couch. He still had his clothes on, and Hikaru was crouching down, looking concerned.

_It had all been a dream. _"Ah! -" Kaoru gasped as her realized what he had just dreamed about.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"…Dream." Kaoru replied simply, hugging his knees. He felt his face grow warm with embarrassment.

"You looked really cute just now, you know…" Hikaru said slyly, as he ran his fingers through Kaoru's hair.

"Since when do you watch me sleep?" Kaoru asked, still embarrassed.

"For a long time…." Hikaru joined his little brother on the couch. He pulled the younger twin closer to him in a tender embrace.

"And I just wanted to kiss you each time it looked like you were dreaming." Hikaru's whispers were so…loving, and sexy. It caught Kaoru's attention each time.

"Why didn't you?" Kaoru asked innocently. "I would've let you…"

"I didn't want to take much risk. I wasn't sure of your feelings for me back then. But you were so tempting…"

"Why don't you make up for all those times you didn't get to?" Kaoru invited.

"Then I wouldn't be able to stop kissing you." Hikaru lifted his brother's chin and smiled.

"Ah…" Kaoru blushed at the thought of it.

"You're so goddamn adorable when you blush like that." Hikaru purred, as he lifted the younger twin's chin, and kissed him without warning.

Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, and pulled him closer. It wasn't long before Kaoru felt Hikaru nibbling softly at his lower lip. The younger twin finally parted his lips, and took in Hikaru's cinnamon taste. Yum.

Hikaru swept his hand across his brother's hips, and felt Kaoru shiver.

The younger twin mentally cleared his head out of his rising thoughts, and lowered his head.

"Are we going to go back to school tomorrow?" Kaoru asked quietly.

Hikaru grumbled disapprovingly. "Do we have to?"

"Well, we should. Milord is going to chew us out for missing a day, anyway."

"You're right. I guess we should enjoy what time we have together." Hikaru purred, and pressed his lips against the corner of Kaoru's mouth.

"Mmm… It would just make it worse if we skipped two days, you know." Kaoru replied.

"Yeah…. but it's worth it, as long as I can have you to myself."

The older twin gently pressed his lips on Kaoru's forehead. "Love you."

Kaoru laughed quietly.

"I love you more." A smile played across his face.

"That's impossible." Hikaru responded playfully.

The club had just ended, and Haruhi was just gathering up her things to leave before 'father' would come tag along with her. She had just finished packing when she heard,

"Haruhi! Leaving so soon?" The dramatic blonde called out.

_Oh god._ Haruhi thought, mentally putting her palm to her face.

"Yes, Tamaki…." Haruhi responded with no hint of friendliness in her voice.

Tamaki walked over to now slouching Haruhi, and put his hand on her shoulder. Her heart thumped in her chest, but she shook her head. Still, his touch was so gentle…. _Wait, who am I kidding? He's the biggest idiot on the planet!_ Haruhi quickly straightened up after that particular thought, and asked, "What do you want?" as politely as she could.

"Well, Haruhi, I was wondering where the twins would be today…. care to go with me to check up on them?"

_What?? _Haruhi thought in surprise. "What are you talking about? They don't need to be bothered! They're probably just taking the day off!" Haruhi protested.

"Nonsense, Daughter! You know those twins don't ever miss a day. Something must be wrong! Or you don't care about your siblings?" Tamaki asked with a hint of confidence in his voice.

"Sigh…. Tamaki, they're not my siblings. They're my friends. And if you want to go see why they stayed home today, you can surely go by yourself."

Tamaki instantly went to go sit crouched in the corner without a word.

Haruhi took a deep breath. _Why does he always drag me into things?_

"Tamaki…. I'll go with you if you really do want me to. But I assure you that nothing's wrong."

Tamaki instantly snapped out of his funk, and stood up with a joyful look splashed across his face.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki ran and took his 'daughter' into his arms and spun around in joy.

"Ahh! Tamaki, stop, stop!!" Haruhi protested, and was put down back on ground.

"Shall we go?" Tamaki asked in a flirty tone.

"Fine…" Haruhi grumbled, and followed Tamaki outside on their way to the Hitachiin Estate....

* * *

And we're done for the third Chapter!~ Hope you guys liked it. ^_^

So Haruhi and Tamaki are going to pay our twins for a visit….If you want to find out how it turns out, stay tuned for the next chapter~

Please review _


	4. Visit

You guys have waited so patiently for this chapter. I can't thank you guys enough, for waiting. I apologize for this REALLY long wait. There will be more quick updates after this. I promise! _

Kaoru is here today for the disclaimer, and I just have to ask…how did you manage to come here without Hikaru knowing?

"Oh, well that….I just had to….*ahem* _allow _ him something beforehand…"

Oh! o/o Well,, I'm sure he was okay with that…. You can go ahead with the disclaimer…. I'll just get a tissue for my nosebleed….

"Err…ok. Eva does not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way, although I know Hikaru wishes she did…*blush*"

Well, let's get started with chapter four!~

* * *

Haruhi glanced out the window of Tamaki's limo, as she thought to herself, _why are we doing this? Tamaki should know better than go and bother them when they're probably not well today! _ She rubbed her forehead as if stressed.

"Something wrong, Haruhi?" The dramatic blonde asked.

"Oh…nothing, Tamaki. Just…thinking."

_In a way, I am._ Thought Haruhi curiously. _I wonder if something really is up with them?_

Hikaru had fallen asleep with the younger twin in his arms, his chest rising from his steady breathing. Kaoru briefly looked up and gazed at his brother's peaceful face. He closed his eyes. _I love you…._

He drew a deep sigh. _I need to take a shower._

As much as the younger twin didn't want to, he carefully slipped out of Hikaru's arms, and started down the hallway. _I wonder if Hikaru wants to keep the fact that we're together a secret? _

Kaoru gently bit his lip. _I'm not so sure about it myself. It would probably ruin our reputation. _ The younger twin grabbed a random towel from the rack, and pulled open the door to the bathroom. He turned the silver-toned knobs, letting the water run.

I hope Hikaru doesn't hear the water running. Who knows what he might do if he knew I was in the shower with him around….

A blush danced on Kaoru's face.

Gah! Stop thinking about stuff like that already! You think he's going to try and-

Kaoru shook his head furiously. He shed what clothes he had on, and stepped inside the large shower.

Hikaru's eyes opened slowly, expecting to look down and see a sleeping red head still wrapped in his arms.

"Karou-chan…what?"

A pillow was in place of Kaoru's previous location.

"WHAT THE- KAORU!" Hikaru yelled out, sitting up with no effort.

A grumpy grimace replaced the look of shock on Hikaru's face.

Damnit… where did my little pet run off?

Hikaru rose off the couch, and folded his arms. "Hmm…"

Thinks he can hide from me.

Hikaru chuckled perversely to himself.

Kaoru turned the knobs, stopping the water. He grabbed the fluffy white towel he had hastily picked up before, and wrapped it around him. He looked towards the door with suspicions in his mind.

He gave the white door a look of contempt, listening carefully.

He looked at himself in the foggy mirror.

Ah, I need to put on gel.

He shot the door another nervous look, and carefully opened the drawer, hoping Hikaru wouldn't hear if he were awake.

He ran gel through his hair quickly, and stepped near the door. He placed his hand on the knob, gulping.

Ok, just relax. He's not behind the door! No one is! I know it…Oh, just opened the dammed door!

After a quick intake of breath for confidence, he finally opened the door, his eyes clenched closed.

Silence. Kaoru opened one eye, and then another, looking around, his heart pounding against his chest.

After surveying the room two more times, he finally stepped out of the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

Before Kaoru could even make a sound, a hand wrapped around his waist, and pulled him closer to the person who had been hiding behind the door. Kaoru's lips when then pressed against Hikaru's once more.

When they broke apart, Kaoru uttered a sound of surprise and anger.

"Hikaru, what were you-"

The older twin placed a finger against his little brother's lips, silencing him.

"When I woke up…" Hikaru began in a low voice.

"I found that…" He ran his finger slowly down from Kaoru's lips, soon tracing a line on his bare chest. A quiet squeal escaped the younger brother.

"My little Kaoru-chan wasn't there." Hikaru purred with a malicious tone. He now roamed his hands all along Kaoru's bare upper body, shuddering at the sounds Kaoru made.

"So I decided…" Hikaru said slowly, his hands on either side of Kaoru's waist, snaking downwards. He glanced up briefly, giving an evil smile at the rosy color across Kaoru's face.

"…I had to come find you." Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear sexily. He bit the lobe of his little brother's ear, and then licked it with the tip of his tongue.

"Hikaru… Ah! Please…stop…"

"I think we need to play a penalty game for your disappearing act, babe…" Hikaru purred.

Kaoru bumped his forehead against Hikaru's, and grinned, despite the splash of red on his face.

"I'll play if you can catch me." Kaoru wrenched from Hikaru's grip, and dashed off towards the hallway.

"Hey! Wait you-" Hikaru called out in surprise.

Kaoru leaned around the door, grinning.

"Aren't you gonna chase me?"

Hikaru smiled evilly.

"You bet, gorgeous." He sprinted towards Kaoru, while the younger brother bolted away.

Kaoru laughed as he dashed down the stairs, Hikaru hot on his heels.

"I'm going to get you eventually!" Hikaru called out, as Kaoru turned a corner.

Kaoru was getting close to the front door, as he lost his footing, and fell on his back with a small scream.

Crap, crap, crap!

Before Kaoru could get himself up off the floor, Hikaru had already caught up with him, and pinned him down. Another evil smile from the older brother appeared.

"Caught you."

"Alright daughter, we're here!" Tamaki yelled out to Haruhi, who was sitting right next to him.

"Alright, geez! I'm right here, you don't have to yell." Grumbled Haruhi as she let herself out of the limousine.

She gazed up at the elaborate Hitachiin mansion, and stared in awe.

Wow. Nice place…

"No time to waste Haruhi, let's get going!" Shouted Tamaki again; his joys comparable to a little kid lose in Disneyland.

Haruhi quickly stepped up to the entrance of the mansion to keep up with the foolish lord.

They stood in front of the door, and Haruhi looked up at Tamaki.

"…How are we going to get inside?" A extremely skeptical look rested on Haruhi's face.

"Oh, Haruhi, you didn't know your father has a key to the Hitachiin estate?"

Haruhi's eyes widened in wonder at the bold statement.

"What…How did you get a key?"

"From Kyoya! Now, let's go in!" Declared Tamaki.

Haruhi gulped as Tamaki turned the gold key in the lock, and opened the door to the Hitachiin mansion.

Tamaki blew the door open with a sudden swing of his arm.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, it's-"

"Tamaki, don't just swing-"

Haruhi stared at Tamaki, observing his silence.

She stepped next to him.

"Tamaki, what's-"

She stared at the scene of Hikaru pinning down a half naked Kaoru. A hand was under the towel that was around Kaoru.

She couldn't find the words to describe her shock.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short.

There's more yummy stuff to be. xD

Thank you guys again.


	5. Caught

Today for the disclaimer, we have Hunny with us!

"Thanks, Eva-chan! Do I get cake after this?"

Err, Sure Hunny!

"Alright! Eva does not own any part of Ouran High School Host club, although Hikaru told me he wishes she did… I forget why…but he looked pretty scary…"

Don't try to remember Hunny! SAVE YOUR INNOCENCE!

All right, let's get to the fifth chapter~!

Tamaki and Haruhi stared at the two twins on the floor. They hastily scrambled up off the floor, and sat up. Hikaru glared at the pair at the door.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily. Kaoru stood up silently, and walked off towards the stairs. Haruhi watched him climb them sulkily.

What…

"So, Hikaru, you guys are fine then?" Tamaki asked quietly.

Hikaru stood up also, and folded his arms.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?"

"We were just wondering why you guys weren't at school." The cheerfulness in Tamaki's voice had dried up completely.

Hikaru had maintained the mad expression.

"…We'll be leaving. Bye." Tamaki whipped around, and headed back towards the limousine. Haruhi looked up at Hikaru. He only stared back with the same look he had given Tamaki.

"Hikaru…It's alright if-" Haruhi started.

He slammed the door in her face.

Haruhi stared at the closed door with a shocked expression.

"Well, FINE. BE THAT WAY, WHY DON'T YOU."

Haruhi kicked the door, and stormed off towards the limo.

She let herself in, and slammed the door shut. She didn't bother looking at Tamaki who was next to her.

It was obvious they were thinking the exact same thing.

Kaoru hugged his knees on the bed.

What's happening down there? What is Hikaru saying to them? What will HAPPEN?

The door clicked open softly.

"Hikaru…what happened?" Kaoru asked quietly, as if fearing punishment.

"Nothing." Hikaru answered in an equally quiet voice. He sat next to Kaoru on the bed, and wrapped his arms around him.

"You know how Milord is. Always sticking his nose in someone's business." Hikaru smiled jokingly at Kaoru, hoping to cheer him up.

Kaoru still had a worried look. "Yeah, but…"

Hikaru spun Kaoru around, so that he was facing him, and held him tightly.

"It's alright, babe. I took care of it. Don't worry."

Hikaru lifted Kaoru's chin.

The older brother gazed into Kaoru's eyes.

"You're…" Hikaru brought his face closer, partially closing his eyes.

"…So…"

_Ah._

Kaoru relaxed his shoulders as Hikaru softly kissed him.

Thoughts of getting caught together flew out of Kaoru's mind as he wrapped his thin arms around Hikaru's neck, and brought him down with him.

Hikaru had already pushed his tongue into Kaoru's mouth, resulting in submissive moans from the boy beneath him.

Hikaru broke away, and gently pushed Kaoru's head to the side, and planted kisses around every inch of Kaoru's exposed neck.

"Hikaru…Ah…Stop…"

Hikaru lifted his head, and stared down at the younger brother. He sat up, and scratched the back of his head.

Kaoru stared back in disbelief.

"Wha-What's wrong?" Kaoru asked shakily.

"Well, babe, you told me you wanted me to stop. I'll do whatever you tell me." Hikaru smiled at him.

"B-But…I…didn't…" Kaoru stuttered.

Hikaru brought his hand to Kaoru's face.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"I…I didn't want you to…actually…stop."

Kaoru blushed madly, and glanced away.

Hikaru chuckled lowly. He pushed him slowly back down again on the bed.

"Alright then. I'll continue." Hikaru kissed his twin tenderly, then dominantly.

He slid his hand under the towel wrapped around Kaoru again, and grinned at the squeal that emitted from his little victim.

Still kissing Kaoru, Hikaru slid his hand down Kaoru's thigh.

He broke away from the younger twin, and smiled evilly at Kaoru's rose red face.

He worked his fingers sensually, and shuddered at the small moans escaping his little brother.

"Hikaru…Ah-" Kaoru drew in a sharp breath as he felt Hikaru's hand gently stroke his crotch.

Hikaru wore a terribly evil smile on his face while he watched Kaoru shudder and moan beneath him.

"You like that, Kaoru-channn?" Hikaru drug out slowly, enjoying the pleasure he was inflicting on his younger twin.

"Hah…Hi-Hikaru…" Kaoru moaned, trying to glance away from Hikaru's evil face.

Hikaru pried Kaoru's face facing towards him with his free hand.

"What, Kaoru-chan?" Hikaru asked with a purr. Kaoru bit his lip, as he gazed at the older twin with hazy eyes and a prominent blush on his face.

"Are you thinking about me?" Hikaru purred.

Kaoru nodded with what little strength he had.

Tamaki and Haruhi were gravely silent on the awkward ride back to the school.

When they arrived, they exited the limousine without a word.

As they approached the entrance, Tamaki glanced back at Haruhi briefly, as if to say, 'Follow Me'.

Haruhi unquestionably followed Tamaki back up to the third music room. Tamaki sat on a random chair, still silent.

Then, he spoke.

"…I…had no idea. The whole time they were providing services to the customers…was it…real?" Tamaki asked seriously.

"Tamaki…I don't know. I really don't know." Haruhi responded, also sitting down in a chair next to the blonde.

"Well Tamaki, you know it's perfectly alright for them to feel that way about each other. Love is love." Haruhi said uncomfortably.

"Yeah…I guess so." Tamaki agreed flatly.

Tamaki hung his head, and looked down. He heard shuffling. The next thing he knew, a pair of arms were wrapped around him.

"Don't worry, Tamaki. They'll come back. I know it." Haruhi said quietly.

Tamaki's eyes grew wider.

He put his arm around Haruhi's waist.

"Yeah. I know."

Hikaru had shoved Kaoru's shirt halfway off, as he had pushed Kaoru very close to the breaking point. He had wanted to do something like this to Kaoru for so long…why had he waited until now? The thought of being separated from Kaoru for long was a torturous thought in his head now.

And he would do anything to see Kaoru's face looking like this, hear the soft, loud, and shameless moans escaping him.

"H-Hikaru…I'm…"

Hikaru looked down lustfully at Kaoru. He leant down towards Kaoru's ear and whispered,

"Are you going to come, Kaoru-chan?" He then licked Kaoru's ear slowly.

Kaoru moaned in a high pitch, and shuddered at the action.

"Hmm?" Hikaru asked, holding the side of Hikaru's face with his free hand.

"Tell me." Hikaru purred.

Kaoru nodded his head slowly, his eyes still glazed over, and the cutest blush splashed on his face.

Hikaru still made Kaoru face him.

"I want you to look at me when you come, babe." Hikaru said.

"No-" Kaoru started, but was silenced by a brief kiss.

"You want to." Hikaru stated lowly.

_He's going to break around now._ Hikaru thought evilly.

"Hikaru-Ah-" Kaoru drew in a sharp breath, and his body collapsed from its tense position.

Hikaru could feel his face increase in temperature as he gazed upon Kaoru's hazy face.

"Good Kaoru-chan." Hikaru grumbled as he withdrew his hand, and kissed his younger brother on the cheek.

The older twin pulled the covers over both of them, and held Kaoru tight against his chest, kissing his hair.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru started.

"Call me Hikaru-kun. It's sexier." Hikaru interrupted, kissing Kaoru between the two sentences.

"Ah…but we're brothers." Kaoru questioned.

"So, my dear…" Hikaru lifted Kaoru's chin up. "You're saying you don't like it when I call you Kaoru-channn?" Hikaru purred.

"No, I…like it…" Kaoru blushed.

"Thought so." Hikaru kissed the younger twin sweetly.

"Now…what's my name again?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru gulped quietly. "H-Hikaru-kun…"

"Correct! Does my Kaoru-chan want a reward?" The older twin asked seductively.

"…Yes…" Kaoru replied.

" 'Yes', what, Kaoru-chan?"

"Yes…Hikaru-kun…" Kaoru admitted with a hint of embarrassment.

Hikaru kissed his younger brother slowly, and didn't bother to ask for entrance. Kaoru moaned as Hikaru explored his mouth.

Short of breath, they broke apart.

Hikaru took Kaoru in his arms again.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more, Hikaru." Kaoru whispered.

Hikaru kissed Kaoru on the forehead once more, before Kaoru fell asleep.

* * *

I had no idea how much you guys loved this before my email was filled with favorites and reviews from you guys! xD

Thanks so much for the love. I couldn't thank you guys enough.

Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter ;_;


	6. Back

Ok, since the end is in sight here, we have BOTH Hikaru and Kaoru for the disclaimer! Hopefully Hikaru doesn't get distracted…I TOLD HIM NOT TO-

"Alright, Eva, can we get this over with?"

"Hikaru, calm down!"

"Kaoru-Chan…"

ALL RIGHT YOU TWO, YOU CAN HAVE YOUR MOMENT LATER. LET'S GET THE DISCLAIMER OVER WITH, PLOX.

"Eva doesn't own any part of OHSHC- Ah, Hikaru-"

"Heh heh… Kaoru-chan~"

WELL, YOU GUYS GET IT. UM, PLEASE EXCUSE THEM FOR A MOMENT….

* * *

Haruhi woke up alone in her bed, and stared at the ceiling. It seemed to stare back.

_What will happen today?_ Haruhi wondered worriedly.

_Well, I'll just have to go and find out. I hope everything will be ok._

Tamaki rolled over, and slammed the off button on his alarm. He pulled the sheets over his eyes, and thought hard.

Hikaru…Kaoru…

He sat up slowly. Despite the discomfort he felt when possibilities of what could've happened between them once he and Haruhi had left, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

_I have to get to school._

Kaoru opened his eyes slowly to the dull morning light. He looked towards the person who was holding him tightly in his arms.

"Hikaru-kun. Wake up…" Kaoru kissed the older twin's cheek, hoping to wake him.

"Nnn…Kaoru-chan?" Hikaru asked slowly.

"Wake up…you promised we'd go to school today." Kaoru stated almost sadly.

Hikaru raised his hands to cup Kaoru's face in them. His face looked sad for a moment, but then turned into a pout. "Babeee…. I don't want tooo…." Hikaru whined.

"Hikaru-kun wants to stay home with his little Kaoru-channn…" He pulled Kaoru closer to him, and kissed his forehead.

"Hikaru, please! You promised me." Kaoru pouted.

"…I _want_ to go. And I want you to be there with me." Kaoru demanded, looking Hikaru straight in the eye. Kaoru pulled an intentional puppy face.

Hikaru looked taken aback, a blush instantly covering his face.

"Damnit babe, don't do that!"

Kaoru smiled playfully. "No one said I couldn't."

Hikaru pouted. "Well no one said we had to go to school either."

"I did. I'm going by myself then." Kaoru swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and rose off of it. No sooner did he stand halfway up, did arms wrap around is waist, and bring him back down again.

"Fine. I'll go too." Hikaru grumbled. Kaoru smiled. "Gotcha."

Haruhi walked into the clubroom, and quickly scanned the room. The twins still weren't there, and only the other club members filled the room.

"Hi." Haruhi greeted flatly. She took a seat among the other silent club members.

"Haru-chan, do you know when Hikaru and Kaoru are coming back?" Hunny asked. His eyes seemed sad.

"Hunny…I don't-"

The dual doors opened slowly.

When they had finally revealed the two red heads behind them, everyone's expression turned into one of complete surprise.

"Hey." Hikaru said quietly. He was holding his younger twin's hand.

Tamaki stood up from his seat. "Hikaru, Kaoru-"

"Well, we're back, what more do you want?" Hikaru asked angrily.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru scolded.

Hikaru coughed nervously. "Sorry."

"I'm just glad you guys are back." Tamaki smiled.

"Welcome back." Kyoya stated politely.

"Yay, Hikaru and Kaoru are back! Let's have some cake to celebrate~" Yelled out Hunny.

Still holding the other's hand, the twin's walked over to their usual seats.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"Yes. I know we can." Kaoru grasped Hikaru's hand tightly.

As the customers crowded around the twins they had missed so, their faces filled with color at the sight of the twin's joined hands.

"Oh, Hikaru, where have you been?" One of the girls asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, me and Kaoru have just been spending time together…alone…haven't we, Kaoru-channn?" Hikaru drug out while classically lifting up his younger twin's chin.

"Hikaru, not in front of these young ladies…you're embarrassing me…" Kaoru had said lines similar to this many other times, but now, they really seemed to have _meaning._ And seeing the lustful look in Hikaru's eyes clearly showed he was thinking the same thing.

High-pitched squeals sounded from the crowd of girls around them.

"It's so…wonderful!" Cried out one of the many Fangirls. Hikaru turned away from Kaoru, and threw a fake smile towards the girls, and clutched Kaoru's hand tightly.

Something told Kaoru that it was getting more and more difficult for Hikaru to control himself while they were 'acting'… _No, No, No! Stop thinking like that!_ Kaoru thought.

_Although it's probably true…. gah…_ Kaoru shook his head without realizing it.

"What's wrong, Kaoru-chan, hmm?" Hikaru asked smoothly. He removed his hand from Kaoru's, and placed it on the side of Kaoru's face lovingly.

"Tell me." Hikaru asked quietly, his face now inches away from the younger twin's, ignoring the intense reactions from the Fangirls.

Kaoru gulped nervously. "You would know." He mumbled.

"I'm afraid I don't, Kaoru-chan. I think you're going to have to…tell me…" He brought Kaoru closer to him, and couldn't help but smile evilly at the too cute blush splashed across Kaoru's face. The younger twin tried to look away from Hikaru's gaze, failing to rid his face of its crimson color. Several gasps of excitement sounded from the gang of girls.

"Well, seeing as my Kaoru-chan won't talk, we'll just have to play the penalty game when we get home…" Hikaru kissed his brother's cheek. Cries of joy that had never been heard before escaped the Fangirls, attracting attention from the other hosts and their clients.

Kaoru gasped, and wrenched away from Hikaru's grip. Right on cue, several surprised gasps sounded from the girls, and Hikaru's eyes widened in shock at Kaoru's sudden action.

"Kaoru…" Said one of the shorter girls. Almost robotically, Kaoru turned towards the girls and smiled. "I'll be back." Kaoru quickly rose off the couch, and walked hurriedly towards the double doors.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled, as he also rose off the couch, and ran toward his younger brother. He didn't even bother to look back at their clients, or the other hosts.

As Hikaru got out the door, he dashed over to Kaoru who was turning a corner.

Hikaru ran up to him, and pinned him against the wall.

"Babe…look, I'm sorry-"

"You said you wouldn't." Kaoru muttered. "You promised me."

Tears welled up in Kaoru's golden eyes. "You promised." Kaoru repeated.

"I know. I couldn't- I _can't_ control myself around you. Ever since you let me kiss you… everything's been so different. I love you, Kaoru. I love you so much." Hikaru hung his head. Kaoru remained silent.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru apologized. He brought his hands up to hold Kaoru's face in his hands. "Can I kiss you, babe?" It was the first time Hikaru had asked the younger twin's permission. Kaoru stared up in amazement, tears still visible in his eyes. He nodded slightly.

It was the sweetest kiss that Kaoru had ever felt. His heart fluttered, as he closed his eyes, and slowly brought his arms around Hikaru's neck.

Hikaru broke away slowly, and smiled. "Forgive me?"

Kaoru nodded, and smiled. "Completely." Hikaru took his younger brother in his arms, and let out a relieved sigh. He lifted Kaoru's chin to face him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, and kissed Kaoru's forehead. "Do you want to go back?" Hikaru asked.

"…Yeah. We should apologize." Hikaru grumbled. "Alright, babe."

"What, were you hoping I'd say 'No'?" Kaoru laughed, and laced his hand in Hikaru's.

"Let's go. We can get home earlier…" The familiar red tint rose in Kaoru's face.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked after the clients left.

"Nothing, milord. We took care of it." Hikaru answered.

"You guys…thanks for coming back." Tamaki said quietly. Hikaru looked at the dramatic blonde with a puzzled expression.

"Err, no problem, milord." Hikaru said uncomfortably.

"Hey, Hikaru." Haruhi said from behind Tamaki. She stepped out and faced him. Still with a puzzled expression, Hikaru asked, "What?"

Haruhi walked directly up to the older twin, and slapped him straight in the face.

Hikaru stepped backwards, his hand instantly on the bright red patch of skin that had been struck.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK HARUHI?"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called out, grabbing the older twin's arm in worry. Haruhi smiled pleasantly back at him.

"That's for slamming the door in my face." Haruhi simply replied. Kaoru looked up at Hikaru with a dire change of expression.

"Hikaru…what did you do when I was upstairs?" Kaoru asked in a grave tone.

"…Nothing, babe." Hikaru grumbled, ignoring a few gasps from select hosts.

"Oh, yes he did do something. You didn't know, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked with malice. Kaoru stared back at Haruhi with a dumbfounded expression.

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry-"

"No, YOU don't have to apologize. HIKARU'S the one." Haruhi stated plainly.

Kaoru looked back towards his lover still nursing the sore spot on his face.

"Hikaru, say you're sorry." Kaoru demanded, crossing his arms. "You knew better."

Hikaru looked away with embarrassment. Then, he faced Haruhi.

"…Sorry, Haruhi."

"Sorry, WHAT, Hikaru?" Spat Kaoru.

"Sorry I slammed the door in your freakin' face." Hikaru apologized angrily.

"Good Hikaru-kun." Kaoru said in a satisfied tone. He reached for the older twin's hand once again, and laced it with his as a reward.

"We'll be leaving." Kaoru stated politely. "See you guys tomorrow-"

"Day AFTER tomorrow." Hikaru corrected. Kaoru grumbled in protest.

Finally after saying their goodbyes, the pair left the school, and headed home in their limo.

Kaoru lay quietly in bed, waiting for Hikaru. He closed his eyes, and listened to the sound of his own breathing, and then the door opened.

His heart quickened as he heard Hikaru step towards the bed, and climb in next to him. He remained still as Hikaru wrapped his arms around him lovingly, and rested his head on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Hello, my baby." Hikaru whispered sweetly in Kaoru's ear.

"Mmm…you're so…soft …and cute…" Hikaru cooed, his hand snaking around Kaoru's body, smiling at the little squeals and shudders his little victim made.

"…So sexy…" Hikaru whispered, sliding his hand across Kaoru's thigh.

Kaoru tensed up. "Hikaru…don't…not tonight…please…" Kaoru pleaded.

Kaoru drew in a gasp as Hikaru bit the crook of his neck.

"I know you want to." Hikaru whispered in a low tone. Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut, out of nerves. He drew in another nervous gasp as he felt both of Hikaru's hands snake up his shirt, and glide painfully slow across his chest.

"Hikaru-Ah-St-Stop…" Kaoru begged weakly. Hikaru smiled evilly, and positioned himself on top of his younger twin, gently pinning him down. The crooked smile seemed to be permanently plastered on his face.

"I don't think you really want me to this time, sexy." Hikaru purred.

Kaoru jumped at the perverse pet name, an all-too familiar red covering his face.

"Hikaru, don't! I'm serious-" Kaoru's words stopped in his throat, as Hikaru bent down, and began to softly kiss Kaoru's neck.

"Mmm…I love you…" Hikaru murmured between kisses. His hand rose and ran through Kaoru's soft hair, and savored the little gasps and quiet moans that emitted from his twin. The older twin kissed the other briefly on the lips, and wrapped his arms around him, sitting Kaoru up with him. Kaoru gazed at his lover with hazy eyes, and a blush on his face.

"I love you…Hikaru-kun…" The younger twin lifted his head, exposing more bare skin for his older twin to have. Hikaru instantly dove in, and attacked Kaoru's neck with his lips. Kaoru shuddered with the pleasurable sensation of Hikaru's lips and tongue constantly touching his bare skin. Kaoru nervously slid his hands under Hikaru's shirt, and began to slide it up.

Hikaru noticeably rushed with excitement at the stubble action, fell back on top of Kaoru, and returned the favor. Hikaru drew back, panting lightly, and let his eyes feast on the arousing scene of Kaoru with his shirt risen up to his neck, the folds of fabric covering his mouth, his eyes half closed embarrassment, and the blush-_that_ blush- that just seemed to scream out, 'Please.'

Hikaru hurriedly pulled off the only piece of clothing that was standing in his way of getting to Kaoru. By now, his breathing was heavy and short, and he gazed into Kaoru's eyes while holding his face in his hands.

"Kaoru…I…I want you. Babe, please?" Hikaru panted.

Kaoru looked back at his brother, and nodded weakly. "Hikaru…"

Hikaru stared back worriedly, still clasping Kaoru's face gently in his hands.

"…Yes. Please…" Kaoru accepted. He let himself be pinned down again hungrily, and drew in a sharp gasp as Hikaru sucked a small part of skin on his shoulder.

Kaoru threw his arms around Hikaru's neck, and bit his lip to hold back a loud moan.

"Just…be gentle…"

* * *

Woo, another chapter done~

Sadly, the next chapter will be the last. Thank you everyone for the love and reviews. I love you guys~


End file.
